


Fxxk Me Juseyo

by SunHi_FP



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College/University, Deflowering asshole virginity, Lots of Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Riding, Rimming, Sex, Sexy Sehun, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, hockey star player Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-20 20:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11928201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunHi_FP/pseuds/SunHi_FP
Summary: sehun just want to get over his punishment.





	1. no. no? no

\- 

"yesss. i won! i won!" jongdae hollered and dance the chicken dance. sehun looks down. ohgosh this is so embarrassing. why am i friends with him?  
"alright, alright. now stop." baekhyun snaps at the blonde. "so little sehunnie here. he he he." baekhyun chuckled and sips his bubble gum flavored juice.  
sehun fidgets on his seat. as some of the students attention are now at their table. 

they're at the university's cafeteria and damn cat smiles! he lost a bet to jongdae. and mind you he never lost a bet to jongdae! it's the other way around.

"just tell me my punishment, and let's get this over with." sehun tells him when baekhyun finally managed to let the blonde sat on his seat. revenge is written all over his face.

jongdae wiggled his eyebrows, a mischievous smirk on his face."na ah uh~"   
sehun snorts. baekhyun is now looking at them with interest.  
"what, just tell me already!" sehun snaps, he's getting irritated.

"your punishment is.." jongdae spokes syllable by fucking syllable.

"issssss?" baekhyun excited face is annoying, mind you.

"wear that shirt I gave you on your 17th birthday and-"

sehun interrupts with a shriek."ewww no!"

"i'm not finished yet!" jondae puts up his index finger on his face.

baekhyun giggles."anddddd?" fucker is anticipating this. of course he is! 

"go to our university hockey's team lockers." jongdae announced. a devious glint on his eyes. sehun was going interrupt him again but jongdae put said index finger on his lips, silencing him. "i'm not finish yet!" fuck! i'm going to wash and scrub my lips 1000000x laturrr.

"fuck! jongdae just fucking tell himmm." baekhyun slapped jongdae's hand. and pinched his ear.

"go there after practice." 

"you want me to get gang raped there?"

"of course no! we're coming with you~"  
sehun cocked his eyebrow. well. it's better to go there alone than have them accompany him.

"i'm not coming." baekhyun says, crossing his arms on his chest.

"yes, you are!"

"am not!"

"yesss you are!"

"am nooooottttt!"

"yessss youu areeeeee!"

"stopppp." sehun yells. well that's more embarrassing. because even the guy at the farthest corner of the cafeteria is now looking murderously at him.

-

when school hours are over. sehun ran off the dorms and put the said shirt on his bag. and ran off again to the hockey team locker room located at the east wing of the university.

.

yep. sehun you can do this. this is your punishment. you can do this!  
right! there is nothing you can't do! sehun reassures himself and changes his clothes in one of the bathrooms near the hockey team's locker room.

sehun hid on a corner of the hallway opposite the only entrance and exit of said locker room.  
he irritatingly pulls down the oh so big shirt jongdae gave him on his birthday.  
it's just a couple inches above his knees, showing snippet of his milky flawless thighs.

and a 'fxxk me juseyo' printed on bold letters at the front.

he fidgeted with his phone camera. swipping it to video mode. inhale. exhale. just go in there. then after five fucking agonizing seconds get out.

that's the fucking plan! but when he entered the said locker room. there's no one around (well that's what he think). and the lights are turned off.  
yassss the heavens are in my favor~ he grins at the camera and made a v pose.  
he weaves his way on kim joonmyeon's locker. and made a small heart with his thumb and index fingers. joonmyeon is the captain of their hockey team, and boy jongdae is crazy about him.

mission accomplis--

"what are you doing here?"

the voice is deep and husky and sexy and manly and - oh god it couldn't be---

the lights are turned on and oh.

it's the tanned man. the star player of the team. the guy is fucking --- kim kai

he hears the other hissed. "I never know my fans will go to this extent. you have your pen with you?" 

just what the fuck is he talking about?

kim fucking kai held his palm to him awaiting.

"uh?"

"you want my autograph right?"

"no."

"no?"

"i.. i have to go.." sehun mumbled and ran for his dear life.

-

the next day. 

"you did it? wow!" beakhyun clapped his hands and hollered a "lunch is on meehhh!"  
meanwhile jongdae is mopping, head on their table, gripping sehun's phone.  
"how could you! you should've taken us with you!" jongdae grumbled.

well, he left out the meeting with kim kai. and edit out their interaction on the video.

and that's the reason why his two friends are now gaping at him when kim fucking kai approached their table. and hand sehun a signed paper. his autograph.

-

 

-  
because i'm dying to write some smut xP

imagine sexy sehun riding kai with that shirt on.

# laslas na baee~

stay tuned on the next update slash the actual smut! xP


	2. yes. yes, yessss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w: lapslock, unedited, underage sex
> 
> sehun is 17 while kai is 20.

\- -

winter break is here. and sehun can only sigh in relief because his two friends are finally going home for the holidays.  
unfortunately his parents are on a businesses trip on taiwan and he don't want to be alone on their house so he opted in just staying the week on the dorms. and go to clubs without getting hauled out for two reasons. one is because they make loud obnoxious noise when drank and two is because the trio are still barely legal. all thanks to jongdae's skills in making fake i.d's

so as to celebrate his first baekdae free night he went to the nearest club around their uni area. 

-

he's sitting on the barstool at the bar, drinking straight from the bottle of cass, it's his fourth bottle but he didn't care a shit. reminiscing the happenings and events of the past. he didn't realized he's gripping said bottle and making funny faces until the bartender pointed it out.

"youuu seeee mistererr---" sehun slurs trying to read the bartender's name tag. just what the fuck. he's not drank okay. he thinks he suddenly got a mysterious super powers in seeing doubles.

"lay"

"laayyyy, well that's sooo gaaayyyy. your nameeeee~"

-

he peered on the dance floor and god is that two sweaty kim kai?

they're wearing a tight blue v-neck shirt and fitted skinny jeans, hugging those bulky muscles on their biceps and thighs deliciously.

the hockey star player is dancing like he owns the dance floor with those hip thrusts. ohgod no one can't deny he's a great dancer. then there's park chanyeol and his twin (he have a twin?) the other hockey player is dancing like a mad man. sehun laughs while watching. oh god this is entertaining. then kim fucking kai twirls in the air. is he some kind of a ballet dancer?

two girls sauntered their way on kai, dancing those trendy dance moves girl groups dances nowadays but kai pay them no mind.

sehun emptied the content of his beer and stands up, he make his way on the dance floor with a "i'm going to show this bishess how to dance." in mind.

loosening up to the deafening beat of the music, sehun dances like it's his last. swaying his sexy hips side to side like nobodies business. turning around he lowers himself and perks up his perfect ass. he heard some catcalls and whistles after that.  
well no one can't resist his sebooty (as what baekhyun calls it.)

he puts his hands up in the air and sexily does a body wave. his body being one with the music. bet everyone is looking his way. he closes his eyes and sensually bit his lip as he rans his fingers on chest down to his stomach, rounding his waist.

he's moment was interrupted when he felt warm palms rested on his hips. he peered behind and oh dark eyes, plump lips and what the fafa penis shaped nose (well it looks like it in sehun's drunken state). putting his own hands atop the latter's warm hands. with the man's chest on his back they sway and grind in sync to the music. 

he tips back his head on the man's shoulder, teasingly guiding the man's hands a little lower. god he want to kiss those plump lips so much.

he was vaguely aware of his nostrils twitching as he inhaled more of the strong sweaty scent of the man. the man didn't smell like he drink alcohol, sehun noted.

then he feel something warm and wet at the back of his ear. "has anyone ever told you that you look so fuckable?" the voice is deep and husky, and sexy and manly oh shit. he's not dancing with kim fucking kai right?

he whimpered when the man began to grind his hard on to his bubble butt. "youuuu~"

the man smirked and oh my. he can only imagine the taste of those plump lips on his own. 

"your my biggest fan right?" what the fuck is he talking about. he perks his ass more because god it felt good.

the hand on his hips is inappropriately going south now and oh fuck to hell with this!

finally finding the courage to turn around to face the man. he was stunned to come face to face with the star player. biggest fan??? right!!!

"what's your name baby boy?" kai tightens his hold around him as they look at each other's eyes.  
"sehun." he lowers his gaze and stares at those inviting pair of lips.  
putting his arms around the tanned man's neck as they began to humped.

sehun tips his head back when kai began to squeeze his perfect ass. then he feels it. those plump lips kissing his neck. "ahhh" sehun moaned as kai's warm hands are all over his body now.

he tugs the latter's hair at the back. and once again they lock gazes.  
and finally, they both leaned in for their first kiss, and god kai's lips are so soft and warm and so addicting.

nibbling the star player's upper lips, he moaned when kai suck his lower lips hungrily, they kiss like their life depends on it.

someone cleared their throat from behind them but they pay no mind. he can feel kai's finger traveling inside his shirt, feeling his soft skin -- "hey man! as much as it's entertaining to see you guys eat each other out. get a room man!" chanyeol yelled through the music.

"let's get of here?" kai asks holding him in place. sehun can only nod because ahhhh

\- 

they scrambled they way on sehun's dorm room because it's the closest. kissing hungrily and hands all over each other.

kai let out a soft laugh when sehun stumbled down the floor upon successfuly opening the door on his bedroom. well sehun is too drunk to care. so he crawls his way on the bed.

he can't believe he's doing this. heck! he can't believe he's letting someone come near his bed. even baekhyun and jongdae hadn't got to step inside his room.

this is so unfair! he's completely drank while the star player isn't!

situating himself at the center of the bed he moaned as kai hovers above him. sehun automatically wrapped his arms on the latter's neck.

kai crashed their lips together in a feverish kiss, tongues on an erotic dance.

"clothes.. offff.." sehun squirmed when they separated a strip of saliva between them.  
"a little bossy, aren't you?" kai took off his shirt and god! sehun rans his cool fingers on the star players defined abs, stopping just below his belly button.

kai is looking down at him like he's going to devour him when sehun looks up.. wait a minute, no, no, no! he won't bottom. scratch that he never bottoms.

sehun rolled them around and sat comfortably on the latter's lap. well, might as well give the star player a lap dance.

sehun experimentaly rolled his waist. his clothed ass grinds down on equally clothed hard cock.

"fuck, your enjoying this." kai mutters under his breath as sehun took off his own shirt. he puts his palm out on kai's hard chest as he continue to roll his hips and bounce down.

kai began to thrust up and get to his elbows to sucked sehun's perked left pink nipple. pinching the other between his thumb and index finger.

"yes, yes. yessss~" 

then kai grips his hips. "stop. i'm close, cowboy." 

sehun felt eager fingers working his belt. oh god yes. all he wants right now is to feel kai's bare skin on his.

sehun pulls his pants and underwear down in one go, and tosses it away somewhere, all the while keeping his eyes on kai's.

kai began to fumble on his own belt too. and sehun is more than happy to help. they succesfully pull his pants down.

there's a patch of precum on kai's underwear and before he knows it. he let's out a long moan upon tasting the star player through the fabric.

"fuck, come here." kai changes their position. sehun's knees on both side of kai's shoulder. and sehun continues where left off.

sehun finally pulled down kai's briefs and take hold of kai's pulsing big hard cock. the mushroom head is in an angry shade of red with another set of beads of precum forming on its tip. 

sehun pumps the entire shaft and closed his eyes as he lick the precum away.

"fuck! that's it. suck it cowboy." kai groaned and grips his hair, tugging it and pushing sehun down his big waiting cock. 

engulfing the cock head ,sehun moans. shit! kai tastes oh so good. then he feels it. kai's lips kissing his inner thigh.

"hnnnn"

kai's tongue poke out and without a warning licked a fat stripe up near sehun's entrance.

"fuck yesss." sehun cried out, thrusting his ass back for more, but kai was quick to grip his hips and keep him still.

"easy, cowboy." sehun can only suck at kai's cock hungrily. they both moan when kai pressed his tongue on his pink twitching rim.

and finally the tip of kai's tongue slid inside. oh god sehun thinks he's going to get crazy. as the tongue thrusts inside.

and before he knows it kai is tongue fucking him while he suck on the tanned man's cock vigorously.

then an index finger made his way inside him along kai's tongue pushing it in and out. then another and another.  
and sehun finally loses it somewhere on the third and fourth fingers when kai frantically searched deep inside him for his prostate.

a thick sickly amount of saliva is now pooling on kai's sack as sehun drools.  
"ahhhh!" sehun cried out and jerked forward when all of a sudden kai pulled his fingers out. and god no no no. his pink rim is now red and swollen thick, gaping open and twitching.

a loud smacking sound resonates throughout the room followed by sehun's cry."ahhhhhh!" did kim fucking kai just slap his gaping hole? 

oh god he's close.

too close. 

so so close.

kai spank his asscheeks. and he finally!  
with a loud cry of the star player's name, he spurts cum after cum on kai's chin, neck and chest.

yes. he cum just like that.

kai began to thrust up now as he fisted sehun's hair. sehun can only close his eyes and hallowed his cheeks.

few more thrusts later and it's kai's turn to fill sehun's awaiting mouth with his warm cum. sehun savors the taste and happily swallows it all.

"that was fucking amazing!" kai muttered after cleaning both of them.

leaning close to the tanned man, after throwing his fluffy blankets over them, sehun closes his eyes and drifts off.

-

sehun woke up with a start, he's so damn thirsty. god he needs to take care of his hangover. he blinks open his eyes and sat up, vision adjusting in the dark. his digital clock atop his study table blinks a 3:56 am to him. he untangles his body from the warm arms enveloping his waist-- wait, wait, wait, whaaattt?

sehun turns the bedside lamp light on and oh so slowly, last night’s events dawned on him.  
of drinking, of dancing, of kissing kai and and and oh god ---

before he knows it, he's running his way on the bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach.

-

sehun make himself a hangover tea and tries to calm he's beating heart. god! sehun calm down!

sipping at his tea he grimaces at the shirt he's currently wearing, it's the one jongdae gave to him on his 17th birthday. well, he's afraid to go back to his room lest kai get awakened.

and remembering said fabric is still on his bag located at the living room. he have no choice but to wear it, better have a cloth on when kai sees him than nothing at all. and the temperature is no joke.

.

he's blowing his third cup of said tea when he remembers the feeling of kai tongue fucking him. he squirmed and damn! maybe bottoming is not that bad. he's a little sore from kai's fingers and imagining kai's huge cock penetrating him issssss----

ohgosh..

he fans himself with his hands and downs the scalding hot tea in one go.  
well, this is his chance. better lose his ass virginity on the tanned man than to some ugly guy.

and that's what leads him back inside his bedroom. staring at the perfection that is kim kai."it's now or never."

he opened his drawer and took out the bottle of lube he always stack in there.  
situating himself beside the sleeping man as he coats his fingers with the orange flavored lube.

circling his index finger on his puckered rim, he unconsciously let out a soft moan as the finger slid in easily on his abused hole. sehun closed his eyes, his whole body turning warm and pliant feeling the sweet burn his finger provides from the intrusion. sehun added his middle finger in and oh god that feels fucking goooood.

he began scissoring, feeling his insides, the sound the lube makes while he fucks himself with his fingers is so obscene. "aahhhh" he arched his back hitting that bundle of nerves inside him that made him feel like he's tasting heaven.

he peered down his own hard cock and oh it's oozing precum already. he closes his eyes and a third finger has made it's way his hole joining the other two and damn! the stretch is so good!

"fuck yesss." he moaned, thrusting his fingers in and out, abusing his prostate. "hnnnggg" he moaned pinching his nipples over the shirt with his free hand. 

oh my! he can’t believe he’s doing this and he also can’t believe how fucking good it feels. 

curling his feet he's so close, too close and then kai slaps his hands away.  
"having so much fun, cowboy?" kai says breathless. sehun groaned because fuck he's so close!

kai hovered above him and with a low voice says, "i see, you're wearing this shirt again. are you this desperate to get fucked?" kai let out a gluttural noise when sehun began to whine cutely below him. "isn't it too early for this." kai smirks and pinned sehun's both hands above his head.  
"ahhh." sehun screamed as he's gaping hole clenched in nothing.

"you know, all you have to do is to say it." kai kissed the corner of his lips and oh. he arched his back as kai collects the large bead of precum on the tip of his cock and smears it on his lips.  
"kiss me." kai said teasingly and god the taste of his cum between their tongue is bitter and salty and sweet as sehun kissed him. 

sehun grinds in kai's thigh because god all he can think is to be fuck senseless by the man hovering above him.

he looks down kai's half hard cock and stares at the prominent veins that runs the underside of the tanned man's shaft.

he wiggles on kai's hold upon remembering the taste of said cock.  
kai is looking darkly at him when he say "you want that cock up your sexy asshole?"

"fuck yesss." came sehun immediate answer.

"then beg for it..." sehun moaned breathless as kai bit his colarbones. "little sehun-ah,"

"fuckkkk!" 

kai teasingly circles his fingers around his entrance and to hell with this.

"fuck me please."

"again."

"fuck me pleasee~"

"again."

"fuck me kim kaiiii, pleasee pleaseee~"

and that's it kai flips them over. and with a stern voice he says, "ride me cowboy."

of course sehun is more than happy to oblige. he coats the latter's massive hard cock with the lube.

"that's enough, come here," kai says and sehun found himself submitting to the tanned man.

throwing his thighs on the sides as they keep on kissing each other. kai pulls up the shirt and grips his hips lowering him down. sehun take hold of kai's big cock and guides it around his entrance, he circles the tip around his gaping hole.

kai is now spreading both his ass cheeks with his hands. moaning in unison and throws their head back when the head of kai's cock penetrates in.

"yesss ahhhh~" sehun moans because god! a cock head is inside him. he clenches and the ring of muscle inside him tightens.

"sehun-ah, relax, uh fuck." kai muttered as he lowers sehun down inch by fucking inch.

"ahhh ahhhh it hurtsss" sehun wiggles because fuck kai is too big for his virgin hole. "oh god, take it out! take it out!"

"shhh, calm down. just relax okay." kai holds his face with his palm and kisses him. just how to relax?  
"fuck, your bleeding. don't tell me you're a vir---"  
sehun silences him when he lowers down further. screaming all the way.

"fuck, sehun-ah are you okay?" kai kisses him again and this time kai's hand began to stroke him languidly. 

"ahhh" he moaned when he clenches at the huge cock inside him.

"stop clenching around me, god!" 

"k-kaiii~"

"shhh just don't fucking clench, and relax." they look into each others eyes as kai's free hand grips his hips guiding it up. and the other busy jerking up and down around sehun's cock.

moving slowly till only the tip is inside. "now get back down again. slowly. slowly." kai instructs.

they both moan again when the shaft is all swallowed by sehun's tight hole.

spreading his thighs more sehun moved up and slowly down again. sehun let out an unmanly scream when the head of kai's cock hit his prostate.

he moves up and lowers again and ohhhh yess that's where he's prostate is. sehun confirmed. rounding his hips they kissed once again.

"ahh ahh ahh" sehun straightens his back and sats up and began to bounce on kai's cock. he spreads his own ass cheeks and lowers down. fucking himself down as kai's cock hit his prostate dead on.

"oh god slow down!" kai groans. and sehun can tell he's close. then kai began to spank his ass right ass cheek when he speeds up, riding him like a pro. 

"hngh yess fuckkkk~"

"sehun-ah, slow down"

"i-i.. ahhh!! i can't ahhh hmmm"

"sehun!"

"kaiiii~ i'm coming"

"come for me. hnggg"

"yess ahh kaiii yess~"

sehun rides down his high spurting down cum after cum on kai's abs and hand, and on the shirt..

he shudders from overstimulation when kai continued to fuck his sensitive hole. he give one final clench and kai cums inside filling him to the brim with his semen.

he lowers down and kissed kai lazily.

"please don't take it out." he mumbled, nuzzling his nose on kai's collarbones.

he is still atop kai and god the cock and cum inside him is so warm.

"i'm not going anywhere."

"you better be. because we're having a another round."

 

-

2 weeks later

the university's cafeteria is packed as always. sehun looks up tiredly on his two excited friends and plasters a crooked smile. jongdae shows him a pink knitted scarf and handed it to him "so we went to my grandma's and she teached me how to knit!"

sehun can only nod, because he's not in the mood.

"hey are you okay?" baekhyun asked upon noticing their friends pale face.

"baekhyun-ah i've been throwing up every morning since the new years." sehun says weakly and puts his head on jongdae's shoulder.

"oh."

"oh."

sehun looks up then. and was greeted by kai's playful grin."hey cowboy, lunch?"

kai sat beside him and hands him a sandwich. "i smell cucumber." sehun says, before putting his hand on his mouth and ran off the nearest bathroom. of course with kai running close behind him.

"what the fuck?" baekhyun and jongdae yelled at each other's faces.

 

 

the end?

yep. sehun and kai make cute & beautiful babies together and live happily ever afturrr

the end.

-

a/n:

idk if i can write my other fic, "all for you" without making it end up like this, so to satisfy my smut cravings here's this crack slash smut fic. >.<

so yeah~ thanks so much for reading!  
and comments are loveeeed   
so feel free to drop me a line~  
<3

#sekaipamore

xoxo


	3. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which sehun have no idea kai already knows he's pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a follow up drabbles written on this verse. (idk what to call this so yeah it's like a continuation of this supposed one shot fic?)
> 
> this is written & made possible thanks to juju7442.. /hearteu hearteu/
> 
> enjoy~ <3

-

"sehunnie," baekhyun is frowning when sehun finally saunters his way on his two friends sitting at jongdae's bed, baekhyun is holding five pregnancy test kits "two lines." jongdae chirped.

"so, w-what does that m-mean?" sehun stuttered, face pale from throwing up.   
his two friends looks cozy sitting there.

"get ready to be skin alive by your dada." baekhyun waggled his eyebrows and sehun groaned, cursing a certain tanned man under his breath.

situating himself between his two friends. a deep frown on his ashen face, god! sehun wished he can turn back time. 

baekhyun pats his back as he says "you know, condoms and pills exists for a reason." jongdae snorted and playfully slap baekhyun's arm.

"so. mister star player like it b-" sehun covers jongdae's mouth before he can even finish and threatens him with a "i'll choke you to death and let that famous biology major have his way with your dead body."

"eww no thanks." jongdae says but a knowing smirk is plastered on his face. "so, what are you going to do now?"

"i don't know. god! i'm still too young for this." sehun said. grasping the fact that he is indeed pregnant.

 

-

"kai," sehun sighed. "what do you think of abortion?"

kai looked up from his book and stares at sehun with a frown. they're at the top floor in their university library to get away from kai's fanatics or whatever they call themselves after that incident when they hauled sehun away from the star player.

kai is actually studying with the game against kwangwoon university next week, rumors are sports scouts will be there and of course kai wants to ace their upcoming exams because apparently high academics is a plus and sehun? he's there because kai promised him taro ice cream and fried chicken wings later. which is great because he's been craving those lately. (a.k.a kai's favorite food and so is the baby inside him.)

with a raised brow kai asked him a "why are you asking me that?"

"uh. biology class." sehun lied, he dips his head down and began playing with his fingers. god! why did he even think of that? of course abortion is NOT an option to his growing problem. fuck! what now?

"abortion. no one should do such a thing." kai said and take a hold of sehun's hand. 

"o-okay." sehun mumbled looking dumbly at their now intertwined fingers.

god! this is depressing maybe he should tell kai already. he even rehearsed it a million times at his bathroom mirror this morning. 'come on sehun, just tell him your pregnant.'

sehun finally looks up and lock gazes with the tanned man. "kai.." he whispers wetting his chapped lips with a swipe of his tongue. "i'm.. i'm.. i'm hungry." yeah right! what the fuck oh sehun, mentally scolding himself.

then kai let out a laugh.carefree, melodious and heavenly. he can feel his stomach twisting, imagines those butterflies spreading their wings as he marvels at the star player's handsome face. god! this is the first time he saw and heard him laugh like that."come here, cowboy." kai says and tugs sehun's hands.

sehun stands up and makes his way to the tanned man, throwing his leg at the sides as he sit comfortably on the latter's lap. kai immediately give his thighs a good squeeze. it still amazes sehun, how well they fit together. his toes curling inside his sneakers.

sehun spread his fingers over the tanned man’s shoulder blades as he pulled himself closer to the man below him, kai tipped his head up and sehun leaned down to meet him in a hungry kiss.

kai's hands are now holding his waist hard and bruising. sehun can only open his mouth and hissed in pain because fuck! his hips is still not completely healed from their yesterday night's sexcapeds.

kai's tongue licks his way past his lips, tasting and savoring and sehun can only moan and taste him back, teeth clattering, tongue fighting for dominance. 

slidding a hand around the back of the star player's neck as they kiss and kiss. sehun can feel kai growing and god "no. not here." sehun whispered, panting for air after breaking the heated kiss. forehead to forehead, searching those clear, dark eyes

kai captured his lips once again, nipping and pulling the soft flesh of his now bruised lower lip between those plump lips.   
"kai~" sehun whines and wiggled on his hold.

kai groaned and they kiss again till sehun forgets about his literature assignment and one more class left to attend.

 

-

"sehunnie can't we just go inside? jongdae is already in there. and didn't you say your declaring war against kai's fanaticz?" baekhyun exclaimed, following sehun's agitated self with his eyes. they're at the entrance of an olympic sports center. their university hockey team against kwangwoon university's hockey team. the game is about to start and sehun felt like dying every time his phone vibrates on his pocket.

"shhhh. lower your voice! i take it back okay! i said that because i feel so. fuck mood swings!"

"oh come on! let's just go inside, kim kai would be delighted to see you wearing his jacket" baekhyun wiggles his eyebrows as he stares at the kai 88 printed at the back of said jacket (it's one of the hockey team's official jacket). "gosh, it's like your announcing your relationship with him. don't worry nothing will happen to you as long as you're with me."

"they're fucking scary." sehun says, walking in circles.

"oh come on. don't you have a little trust in me?"

"what are you gonna do then?"

"i'll scratch their ugly faces."

"with your beautiful nails???" sehun snorts and pulled the phone out on the jacket's pocket."no thanks."

five messages from MY star player <3  
kai: where are you?  
kai: the game is about to start.  
kai: hey, are you angry at me again?  
kai: whatever it is that i've done that made you upset, i'm so sorry.   
kai: my little hun, i need you here.

"sehunnie, did you hear that? kwang fucking woon just made their first score, let's go inside and cheer for your future hubby!!!" baekhyun exclaimed, stomping his feet.  
"god! stop being a baby!"

"okay, okay fine!"

clinging to his friend's arm as they made their way inside. sehun can feel angry glares and gasps thrown his way and baekhyun bares his teeth like an angry pup. god! this is embarrassing, but glad jongdae saved a seat for them.

.

their hockey team coach call out for a time out in the middle of the third and last period and sehun immediately send a message to the star player.

to MY star player <3  
sehun: i'm at the far corner at the right side.

beep.  
kai: i can't find you.what are you wearing?

beep.  
sehun: your jacket

beep.  
kai: find ya.

-

a/n:

there's part two guys. ehehehe *whispers* smut

#sekaipamore~

xoxo


	4. i love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> w! unedited

-

after the game which is won by their hockey team of course, the exit of the sports complex is swarmed by students, waiting for both team to come out to greet them and congratulate them.

sehun hide himself behind baekhyun and jongdae, because yeah dumb and dumber are still his friends and his human shield from kai's fans who are now looking at their direction.  
sehun swear he saw animated flaming fire on their eyes.

their university hockey team finally came out and the scream is deafening. (well, he got enough from the screams during the game) 

sehun closes his eyes as he covers both his ears with his hands. but it just getting louder and louder. "someone please tell them to stop!" sehun yelled.

baekhyun and jongdae step aside and sehun finally opened his eyes confused on why his two friends are so silent.so so silent.

oh.

"hey, cowboy." kai smiles his handsome smile as he open his arms. "aren't you going to congratulate me?"

sehun stares at him for awhile. god! is he really doing this?

he throws himself to the star player anyway. "congratulations." sehun says, a cute smile on his face as he hug the star player.

"that's it?" kai chuckles completely oblivious on the audience around them."a kiss would be nice." kai whispered, only for him to hear.

sehun shake his head, breaking the hug, "but my frien-."

"i don't mind." kai interrupted and leaned down and intertwines their fingers. "come on."

looking up sehun measured the pros and cons. well, haters gonna hate anyway. to hell with kai's fanaticz. "will you buy me banana milk and jajangmyeon later?"

"of course."

sehun leaned in and kissed the star player's cheek. "not there." kai tells him and sehun leaned in once more and give him a quick peck on the lips. 

"awwww" baekhyun and jongdae cooed in the background and cries from kai's fanatics. sehun can only beam at the star player triumphantly.

-

after the hockey team celebration party at kim minseok's, one of the hockey team's defencemen (in which sehun spend his time glaring at anyone who tries to flirt on the star player). well it's time for their own celebration.

"how about ah! i-i give you a full body massage? hnnn." sehun breathes out slowly as kai continue to suck and leave hickeys on his chest.

"i even bought an oil." sehun gasps, lifting his hips as kai undoes his belt. "i really mean it. full as in full body, kai."

"let's save that tomorrow." kai said as he slides his hand down to rub at his crotch. sehun whimpered and writhes against kai's bed sheets. "tonight, i'm going to fuck you deep and slow, baby."

"you love that?" kai asks after successfuly taking off sehun's pants, and moves his fingers to rub along the crack of sehun's bottom, rubbing at his hole through the fabric of his briefs.

sehun can only moan and spreads his legs more as kai's tongue pokes his belly button.

"kai! uhhh fuck! please please!" sehun begs, surrendering to the man. god! he just want kai to fuck him already.

kai took off his shirt followed by his pants and boxers and damn he's hard. sehun took off his own briefs and began stretching himself out after coating his fingers with lube.

kai is looking at him, stroking his length with anticipation. dark eyes filled with lust and want.

then kai leaned down again to kiss his nipples, sucking the poking pink peaks as if trying to suck something out but all that sehun released were moans. 

kai's index finger joins his own three fingers, stretching and by the time kai finally found his prostate sehun feels like his whole body is ready to explode.

"c-close." sehun cries out and kai pulls out both their fingers and moves them so sehun is now flipped around on all fours. kai is behind him coating his cock with more lube.

kai grabbed his hips and sehun lowered to his elbows, spreading his legs more for kai.

kai's cock head enters him and they both moan. moving his hips against the star players cock. 

with a firm grip on his hips kai moved slowly. pulling till only the head was in and pushing forward deep and hard.

sehun feels like he's finally going to explode when kai dives in deeper, his elbows giving in from another powerful thrust. 

sehun stretches his arms, gripping the sheets and just surrenders totally at the man fucking him from behind. fuck! he's drooling. 

"kai kai kai" sehun clenches feeling kai's cock twitching deep inside him.

kai pulls, and sehun rocked back meeting him. oh god, so this is what he means of deep and slow. well, he forgot the hard.

but, why is he avoiding that spot?

"sehun" kai groaned, and began slapping his ass cheeks. sehun can only lower his hand and began stroking his cock, matching kai's slow pace.

kai suddenly wrapped one arm around sehun's waist and lifted him up, both on their knees. kai's cock drilled deeper inside him.

"kai, faster please please! fuck me faster!" sehun quivered, anchoring himself as he put a hand on kai's hip. just one more powerful deep thrust and he knows he's going to cum.

kai wrapped an arm around his shoulder and sehun tips back as kai kisses his neck, his jaw and finally his lips. it's messy and sensual at this angle but they managed. sehun perks his ass more loving their position.

few more thrusts and sehun finally cried out the star player's name, kai's cock hitting that bundle of nerves inside him. 

sehun's hand is shaking as he pump his shaft fast, spilling on his hand and on the sheets.

clenching hard around him. kai cums too spurting his warm load directly at his sweet spot.

.

they stay like that for awhile, then kai pulled out and turns him around.sehun felt kai's cum slide out his hole to his thighs and fuck it felt so gooood.

"sehun." kai cups his jaw and they kiss.

the kiss is passionate and promising. like there's something more to it that make sehun want more.

-

sehun woke up with a start, not because he felt like throwing up but because he can feel warm breath on his tummy.

maybe he's still dreaming, so he tries to sleep again then he hears it.

"-- and you like chicken too! just tell daddy what you want and i--"

"kai?" he calls out, voice groggy from sleep.

ohmyfuckingfuck! he knows! he knows i'm pregnant?

turning the bedside lamp on.

kai is inside the blanket kissing his belly, "i'm talking to our baby." kai said after sehun lifted the blanket and looks at him curiously.

and damn why does the sight made sehun felt like he's diving more deeply into love. love, that's it!

"i love you." sehun purred when kai began to pepper his tummy with more kisses. "both of you." he added.

it's the first time he said that and regretted on not telling the star player a lot sooner.

"i love you." kai smiles. a smile that is reserved only for him.

damn. now he feels like crying.

"i love you."

 

-

a/n

hi, sorry for the delay. *hides*

anywayz, thanks so much for reading and comments are loooved~ <3  
so feel free to drop me a line. ^^

xoxo


End file.
